pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM073: Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Team Rocket arrives to Ula'ula Island to obtain a Z-Ring. However, a man tells them the Island Kahuna has been gone for an indefinite amount of time. In frustration, Team Rocket accidentally sets loose a Gengar, known from the tales as Greedy Rapooh, who attempts to steal everything it likes, and starts off with the Darkinum-Z they have. Episode Plot Team Rocket is folding paper bags, and note their activities have dropped recently. Meowth reminds if they don't do something notable, their doughnut job will become their main job. Before they think of a plan, Jessie declares snack time. She goes to eat a cream puff, but gets slammed by James' Mareanie. The cream puff is knocked on the floor and eaten by Mimikyu. Meowth explains that Mareanie used Knock Off, a Dark-type move Mareanie has learned. James is thrilled, until Mareanie poisons him. Jessie reminds they have a Dark Z-Crystal and a Pokémon that can use a Dark-type move, as Meowth concludes they need a Z-Ring to execute the Z-Move. They become excited at these news, but receive a call from the headquarters. The secretary calls them, reminding their activities have stopped and they do not yield good results. Jessie is annoyed by the secretary, and decides to put an end to this. She explains they have been busy learning to use Z-Moves. The secretary reminds to use that one needs a Z-Ring, and wonders if they know an Island Kahuna to give them that. Jessie pauses out of lack of knowledge. The boss suggests them to visit Nanu on Ula'ula Island, whom he knew for a long time. The boss expects great results from them, and Team Rocket complies. With the call over, Team Rocket flies in their balloon to the island. They are flattered about the boss' words, and think of great rewards. To prevent Bewear from catching them, Team Rocket placed dummies in their base, which emit sounds as if they were talking. The trio aims to obtain the Z-Ring as they descend down. Meanwhile, in the library, two children greet their "big sister" Acerola, who wants to read them a story. The boy wants to read the story of "The Greedy Rapooh". Acerola reads the story about a terrifying spirit that scared people on this island. The people hated it, for the greedy ghost also stole anything that it liked. For that, the people named the ghost as the Greedy Rapooh. Team Rocket wonders about Nanu, whom Meowth wants to give the malasada to befriend first. Jessie and James praise Meowth, and set to find the Island Kahuna. They arrive to the police station, and enter it disguised. Much to their displeasure, they find many Alolan Meowth inside. Team Rocket's Meowth has a bad feeling about them, and soon the Alolan Meowth attack upon seeing the paper bag. Team Rocket gets assaulted and their malasada gets stolen. A man comes to see what's going on, and is told about the theft. The man considers this just bad luck, since this was Alolan Meowth's favorite spot to hang out. Team Rocket is displeased they lost their present to the Island Kahuna. Just as they are to leave, the man asks if they wanted to meet him. They confirm their boss ordered them to find the Island Kahuna, but the man claims Ula'ula Island Kahuna left to do some "martial arts training", and could be back in ten days or even a year. Team Rocket is crushed and leaves, wondering why would the Island Kahuna need training. The man is simply glad the trio is gone, since he does not want to get affiliated with them. Acerola finishes the story, as the Greedy Rapooh was sealed by the Island Kahuna. The boy is amazed by the story, while the girl considers it scary, knowing the ghost was sealed to a mound. Acerola explains it is just a fairy tale, and nothing to be scared of. The boy, however, wishes to see this mound. Elsewhere, Team Rocket ponders what to do, since the Island Kahuna is not present around. Jessie exclaims they cannot return without anything, and crushes a boulder with her leg. Out of the boulder, a giant Gengar scares the trio, causing Meowth to drop the Darkium-Z. Acerola, the boy and girl see what's going on, and realize the tale of the Greedy Rapooh is a real. Team Rocket demand the meaning of this, but Greedy Rapooh snatches the Darkium-Z and floats away. Acerola and the children run away, but Greedy Rapooh intercepts them. The children are scared, but Acerola protects them, showing Greedy Rapooh that it will be hated if it scares people around. Greedy Rapooh giggles, and snatches Acerola, putting her on its back, and flies off. Acerola's Mimikyu flies off to follow them, which surprises Team Rocket that it can fly. Regardless, the latter goes after Mimikyu, while the children go to tell the Island Kahuna about this. Greedy Rapooh flies around, while Acerola screams at it to put her down. Greedy Rapooh ignores her and snatches berries from a Drampa. It goes underwater with Acerola, and steals a man's Nugget. Acerola apologizes, while Greedy Rapooh continues doing mischief: scaring a Salandit and a Murkrow, trying to steal a bag from a traveler and snatching an egg from a Blissey, which Greedy Rapooh puts into itself. Acerola's Mimikyu, Mimikins, follows Greedy Rapooh, who stops to confront it. Team Rocket stops for a break, since they lost the sight of Greedy Rapooh. They are nevertheless determined to find it, and see it among the clouds to confront Mimi. Mimikins uses Shadow Claw to attack Greedy Rapooh, but simply passes through without damaging it. Greedy Rapooh suffers no damage, and grabs Mimikins and drops it. Acerola jumps down to catch Mimikins and evades Greedy Rapooh, only to fall down to a tree. Greedy Rapooh is surprised and goes after them. Acerola is hurt, but is glad Mimikins is okay. Acerola notices Greedy Rapooh, who is concerned about her. Acerola smiles, and shows she is okay, too. She jumps around, and Greedy Rapooh copies her movement, so Acerola remarks it is somewhat different than the book stated. Acerola explains she has to go home, since people over there are concerned about her. Greedy Rapooh shakes its head and pulls out many berries to Acerola, and shows her a Nugget. Team Rocket spy on Greedy Rapooh, and Meowth translates that Greedy Rapooh to give Acerola anything to keep her around, a statement that disgusts Jessie. Greedy Rapooh pulls out many items to attract Acerola, including the Darkium-Z. Acerola refuses that, since she is needed at the library, and her most precious treasure is telling stories to children. Greedy Rapooh is frustrated and bashes trees in anger, then attempts to pull Acerola into itself. Suddenly, a Shadow Ball hits Greedy Rapooh, causing it to drop Acerola, who gets slammed to a tree. Jessie praises Mimikyu for the Shadow Ball, while James obtains the Darkium-Z. They plan on defeating Greedy Rapooh, whom, in their words, Acerola found lame. Team Rocket runs off, and are followed by Greedy Rapooh. Acerola, however, is visited by her uncle, Nanu. Team Rocket stops, as Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes. However, Greedy Rapooh enters his body, shocking James and Jessie, since Greedy Rapooh possessed his body. Meowth attacks, but Mimikyu slams it away, causing Meowth to faint. Greedy Rapooh smiles, since Meowth took damage instead of it. Jessie swears to avenge Meowth, but Greedy Rapooh possesses her. To fight her, James sends Mareanie, who glomps on him. James sees he can't fight her, since Greedy Rapooh could simply possess someone else. Instead, he has Mareanie gently use Knock Off on Jessie, causing Greedy Rapooh to emerge out of her body. Greedy Rapooh roars, and Nanu, who arrives with Acerola, explains they did use a powerful attack on it. Nanu admits he believed the trio was worthless, but seeing them in action, notes they are really good. He throws James a Z-Ring to finish Greedy Rapooh off. James equips the Z-Ring and uses the Darkium-Z, and with Jessie and Meowth standing by him, they pass the Z-Power onto Mareanie. Mareanie uses Black Hole Eclipse, which consumes Greedy Rapooh, making it faint. After the battle is over, Meowth points out Greedy Rapooh was mean enough to steal everything. Acerola doubts it was greedy, since it offered the treasure to her, and believes it wanted someone to play with, since it was lonely. Referring it to as Gengar, Acerola offers herself to play with it. Gengar is happy, which amazes Nanu. Jessie is not impressed, but Meowth and James are sad that it just wanted friendship. Nanu reminds Greedy Rapooh if it ever does something bad, he'll have to seal it into the mound again. Acerola confirms Nanu, the Island Kahuna can be scary, so it is wise to heed his words. Team Rocket is shocked to hear Nanu is the Island Kahuna, which annoys Nanu, since his identity is revealed. Jessie yells out they came under Giovanni's orders to find him. Nanu hears who is their boss, and sees they are from Team Rocket. He lets them keep the Z-Ring, since they saved Acerola, whom he is her guardian. Jessie also wonders about Acerola's Mimikins able to fly, and is told it is an actual ghost. James and Jessie are terrified of that fact, but she receives a Mimikium-Z, since Mimikins wanted to let Jessie's Mimikyu use the Z-Move. Having a new Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring, Team Rocket cheers for their success. The next day, Ash encourages Rotom, Pikachu and Poipole to take on the third Grand Trial. Team Rocket got stuck on the island, since the wind is too strong for them to fly, and realize Bewear won't pick them up. Debuts Character *Nanu *Acerola Pokémon *Acerola's Mimikyu *Nanu's Meowth Move *Black Hole Eclipse Item *Mimikium Z *Nugget Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Gengar (JP; US) Gallery Team Rocket is making preparations for their food truck SM073 2.png Mimikyu eats some candy SM073 3.png Jessie and James are amazed that Mareanie learned Knock Off SM073 4.png The secretary makes a video call SM073 5.png The fake Team Rocket is placed to distract Bewear SM073 6.png The girl, Acerola, reads to the children SM073 7.png Team Rocket encounters some Alolan Meowth SM073 8.png The Meowth turn their attention to Team Rocket SM073 9.png Nanu pretends that the Island Kahuna has left SM073 10.png Team Rocket has unleashed the ancient ghost of vengeance SM073 11.png Greedy Rapooh grabs Acerola SM073 12.png Mimikins attempts to attack Greedy Rapooh SM073 13.png The Greedy Rapooh is being greedy SM073 14.png The Greedy Rapooh gives Acerola the items it has gathered SM073 15.png Meowth gets possessed by the Greedy Rapooh SM073 16.png The Greedy Rapooh forced Team Rocket to attack Meowth SM073 17.png Jessie gets possessed SM073 18.png Nanu gives James a Z-Ring SM073 19.png James triggers the power of the Z-Crystal SM073 20.png Acerola understands the Greedy Rapooh's loneliness SM073 21.png Mimikins passes through Jessie's body SM073 22.png Jessie is given a different Z-Crystal for her Mimikyu }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes in which Team Rocket gets a Z-Crystal